


We All Got it Hard

by BekkaChaos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Mentions of Mental Illness, Milkovich Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Post 4.12 ian is still silent and mickeys exhausted and sick w/ pneumonia and collapses so iggy and/or other brothers +mandy and lana bond over his hospital bed</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Got it Hard

Svetlana walked into the hospital, her head still covered by her warm beanie as she searched for the right room. When she saw Mandy leaning up against a door frame she walked over to her.

"He in here?" she said.

Mandy nodded, “Yeah, thanks for coming. He just needs some shit signed and only you can do it.”

Lana rolled her eyes, “Next of kin, I know.”

"Hey if you hate him so much just get a divorce," Mandy said as they walked into the room where Mickey was sleeping. "Dad won’t get out for a long while and divorce is a thing in this country."

Lana shrugged, “Is better for me, more secure for me and baby.”

"Yeah, I guess," Mandy said as she sat in a chair beside Iggy.

"Ugh, speaking of, where is my nephew?" Iggy said with raised eyebrows.

"You really think I bring him here? Is easier for baby to get sick so I leave him at home," she said.

"What, not alone?" He said and both Mandy and Lana rolled their eyes.

"Orange Boy’s sister is there, she offer to watch baby."

"Who, Fiona?" Mandy asked.

Svetlana shook her head, “No, younger one, hair like her brother.”

Mandy nodded, “Debbie’s still there huh?”

"She will not leave," Svetlana said as she looked over at her husband. "She say if _he_ can’t be there then she’s there.”

Mandy nodded, pulling her feet up so she could rest her chin on her knees. “Gallaghers are like that,” she said.

"Be easier if there was someone they could beat the shit out of," Iggy said.

"Not unless they want to do it to their mother…" Mandy mumbled, staring over at Mickey as he slept for what was probably the first time in a few days.

"You think he’d want us to steal from this place?" Iggy said quietly nudging his head towards Mickey.

"What the fuck? Why would you steal from here?" Mandy asked.

"Get his fuckin’ boyfriend some meds," Iggy said. "Ain’t that what they all been talking about?"

"You cannot just steal from hospital," Svetlana said, leaning back and folding her arms with a sigh. "He needs doctor to… how you say ставить диагноз."

"Diagnose," Mandy said.

Lana nodded. “You have forms for me?”

"Oh, yeah," Mandy said, reaching for them.

"So what’s wrong with Mickey?" Iggy asked.

"Pneumonia I think the doctor said, I was sort of freaking out when he came in," Mandy shrugged.

"He spend too much time running around for Orange Boy," Lana said.

"Well what do you want him to do? Just abandon him?" Mandy said. "You know he’s not going to do that."

"Milkovich’s don’t abandon family," Iggy said with a nod.

"I know, I know," Svetlana said. "He just need to be there for me and baby."

"We can all be there, I just want Mickey to be fucking happy for once," Mandy said.

"Well he ain’t gonna be happy in a fuckin’ hospital bed," Iggy said.

"I just want baby to grow up in America," Lana said. "He can have better life than me and my sisters."

"You got sisters?" Iggy asked.

Lana nodded. “Three,” she said. “Antonina, Irina and Natalya. All of them sold across country. I not speak to them since we leave Russia.”

Mandy bit her lip a little. “Your dad was kind of an asshole, huh?”

She shrugged, “Not all the time. He try to provide for us. Is not so easy.”

"Yeah no shit," Iggy nodded. "Why you think we go out stealin’ shit all the time? Ain’t no one going to pay you enough to fuckin’ live on."

"Is better than where I come from," Svetlana said with a sigh. "I don’t care if Orange Boy stays, I just want Yevgeny to be clothed, to be fed, to have family."

"All good, we can teach him how to make it South Side style," Iggy grinned.

Mandy and Lana glared over at him, “No,” they said in unison.

"Oh what you think Mickey’s gonna teach him any different?" Iggy said.

"My son ever end up in prison I come looking for you," Svetlana said with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, come on, he’s my nephew man, I’ll totally bail him out."

"Please, like the cops are gonna believe anything _you_ say,” Mandy said.

Svetlana smiled and Iggy scoffed, waving his arm at the two of them.

"I’ll whip Mickey into shape," Mandy said. "We just gotta make sure Ian gets better."

"If he helps with baby I don’t care what they do," Lana said.

"He knows, he’s just a stubborn asshole," Mandy said.

Iggy laughed to himself and Mandy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up Iggy," she said.

"Whatever, you need a hand, let me know," he said as he stood up. "I gotta go, text me when he wakes the fuck up."

They watched him leave and went back to watching over Mickey, knowing that they had tough times ahead, but nothing they couldn’t handle.

_~~~_

_Not sure if this is what you wanted but it’s what came out!_


End file.
